


I'm fine

by Laura_trekkie



Series: Welcome Home Series [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_trekkie/pseuds/Laura_trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John feels a little overwhelmed after Evan gets injured on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** None- it’s only a short PWP and I was impatient to post it.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, even though, if they were, they’d still be on air ::weeps::  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Spoilers:** None  
>  **A/N:** So, having enjoyed writing _Welcome Home_ I decided to write another PWP with John and Evan. I think I managed to stop too much plot creeping in! This story doesn’t follow on from _Welcome Home_ , but I’m calling them a series anyway, with at least one more bit of porn still to come. After all, there’s no way two flyboys can resist the idea of sex in a puddlejumper ;). Feel free to make any suggestions as to where else/why else John and Evan might fuck each other’s brains out, to put it crudely, and I’ll see what I can do.

Evan looked up from his seat on the bed when the door to his quarters swished open and Colonel Sheppard stepped inside just far enough to allow the door to close behind him.

“How are you feeling, Major?” he asked after several moments of silently staring at Evan.

“Fine, sir,” he replied. He heaved himself off the bed and limped the few steps needed to reach the other man, watching him carefully. He knew what was coming and wanted to be ready.

He saw it the second Colonel Sheppard gave way and left John in his wake- gone was the soldier checking on his subordinate and in his place was the worried lover. Once Evan knew he could touch, he drew John into a hug, feeling the other man shaking slightly and tightening his hold.

“I could’ve lost you,” John whispered against Evan’s neck, wrapping his arms around Evan in return.

“I’m fine, John. Really,” Evan soothed, running the fingers of one hand through John’s dark, messy hair and just letting him breathe.

This didn’t happen often- John Sheppard wasn’t a man prone to emotional episodes and certainly not in the presence of another person- but Evan had seen it a few times before, always when a mission had gone bad and Evan or one of John’s team had been injured.

He knew the pressure John dealt with everyday. Colonel Sheppard was a good commanding officer, one of the best Evan had ever served with, but one of the things that made him so good was that he agonised about sending the men and women under his command into dangerous situations. He knew it had to be done to protect the civilians on the expedition, to protect the innocents they met on other worlds, and he didn’t ever shirk from sending his people to their potential deaths, but he bled with them, and not always figuratively, when they got hurt.

The Marines respected John for that, for seeing them as men and women, people, rather than nameless, faceless weapons as some COs were wont to do. They knew he wouldn’t send them anywhere he wasn’t prepared to go himself.

But sometimes that pressure became too much for John and Evan was glad that he got to see this aspect of the man he loved, got to help John get his emotions on an even keel once more.

“Come on,” he said gently, pulling John with him to the bed. He didn’t get to be gentle with John very often; usually it made the man uncomfortable for a variety of reasons Evan was slowly trying to tackle, but on the few occasions where John had let Evan see him vulnerable, gentleness had seemed the only option.

He coaxed John into sitting on the edge of the bed and used both hands to tip John’s face upwards so he could lean in and kiss him slowly. He started off close-mouthed, pressing light kisses to John’s lips, cheeks, eyelids and forehead, interspersing them with reassurances that he was fine, that the doc had cleared him to rest in his quarters.

“You got shot,” John protested at one point, lifting his hands to wrap lightly round Evan’s wrists as if to confirm his pulse was still there.

“I know, but I was lucky- it was just a scratch. Didn’t even need stitches,” Even replied, still calming John with light kisses.

He felt John start to relax and returned to his lips, using his tongue to tease his way inside, deepening the kiss and drawing John’s tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it until John moaned quietly.

Smiling to himself, Evan moved onto the next phase, pulling back just enough that he could ease John’s t-shirt over his head. He spared a moment to be thankful that John wasn’t wearing one of his button-down shirts, because those things were fiddly and frustrating.

Returning his attention to more important things, Evan eased himself down onto his knees, hiding a wince. He had been telling the truth- the bullet had only grazed his thigh and hadn’t even required stitches- but it was still tender when he stretched the muscle. He didn’t want John to see him in pain, though, because it would undo all his work so far and it certainly didn’t hurt enough for him to stop what he was doing.

“I should be taking care of you,” John protested, but it was half-hearted at best, as he was already succumbing to Evan’s ministrations. Evan didn’t reply, just set about drowning John in more sensation.

John had a hairy chest and Evan ran his fingers through the soft hair, gently pulling it every now and again, while he used his mouth on John’s nipples, licking, sucking and nibbling them into hard peaks, revelling in the breathy moans he drew from his lover. A hand came up to gently cradle the back of his head and Evan glanced up to see that John’s head was tipped back in pleasure.

Smiling to himself, Evan trailed his tongue down to John’s navel, rimming it before he delved inside. He’d found that the best way to snap John out of an angst episode was to completely overload him with sensation and John’s belly button was very sensitive. He played there for a few minutes, feeling the hardness of John’s erection under his chin and listening to John curse and moan above him, then he moved his hands to John’s chest, pinching and rolling his already abused nipples. John gave a wordless cry and collapsed backwards, fisting his hands in the sheets.

‘On to the next phase,’ Evan thought. He made quick work of John’s boots and socks, then tackled the button and zipper of his trousers. “Lift up,” he said and, once John had raised his hips enough, pulled off both his trousers and his boxers in one swift tug. He shoved a pillow under John’s hips while he had the opportunity, raising his ass a little higher. Then he wrapped his fingers around John’s bony ankles and lifted, arranging John’s feet so they were flat on the bed.

John had pushed up onto his elbows and Evan took a moment to admire the view; lust-blown pupils, kiss-swollen lips, the heaving chest with its peaked nipples, hard red cock standing proud and the inviting pucker of John’s asshole, on display thanks to the pillow and the hold Evan still had on John’s ankles.

“Evan,” John moaned, his tone close to begging.

Evan needed no more prompting and he leaned in to lick a strip along the crack of John’s ass, passing over his hole. John cried out wordlessly and collapsed flat once more. Evan gave a few more teasing swipes, before setting about rimming John in earnest. He swirled his tongue firmly around the tight muscle, knowing from his own experience just how sensitive it was. He built up the pressure slowly until he breached the ring and began working his tongue inside John’s body.

He thought he could stay there forever, face buried in John’s ass, immersed in the heat, the scent of John’s arousal, the taste of him and the sound of the incoherent moans and cries he was pulling from his lover. Evan could feel John’s legs shaking with the intensity of the feelings he was causing and it made his own arousal spike, his rock hard cock twitching and leaking in his sweatpants.

Knowing he couldn’t take too much longer if he didn’t want to come in his trousers like a teenager, Evan reluctantly pulled away, manfully ignoring the pleading noise John made in protest, and pushed himself upright, ignoring the twinge in his leg.

He quickly shed his clothes- a t-shirt and sweats; no socks, no boxers and no complicated fastenings to slow him down, then reached into the bedside drawer for the lube. He encouraged John further onto the bed, shoved the pillow back into place beneath him and then squeezed some lube onto his fingers, taking a few seconds to warm it up, before pressing inside.

John was already loose from Evan’s tongue, so he skipped straight to two fingers, pistoning them in and out, twisting and stretching, hitting John’s prostate just enough to keep him crying out every few seconds.

Tearing his eyes away from the sight of his fingers vanishing inside John’s body, he looked up and watched his lover’s head thrashing from side to side, eyes and teeth clenched tight, strong hands clenched in the sheets. John’s thrashing made his cock bob enticingly and Evan leant down to draw it into his mouth. He smiled as best he could round the hard flesh in his mouth when he heard John cry out even louder than before.

He went to town, alternating between licking and sucking the pre-come from the head to deep throating John’s whole length, bobbing his head in time with the fingers still pumping in and out of John’s ass. One of John’s hands landed heavily and clumsily on Evan’s head, fingers twisting into his short hair.

John was close, Evan could feel it in the ever-tightening grip on his hair. His own need was also getting too much to ignore, so he stepped up another gear, shoving a third finger inside John and concentrating on his prostate, pressing rhythmically, while sucking hard on John’s cock. It was less than a minute before John was seizing up, breath stuttering in his chest and fingers tightening to just the right side of painful in Evan’s hair. He pulled up so that just the head of John’s cock remained in his mouth and sucked as hard as he could, pressing almost brutally against John’s prostate and sending him crashing over the edge into orgasm with a keening wail of what might have been Evan’s name.

He swallowed all of John’s come, savouring the slightly bitter taste. Wasting no time, he pulled his fingers out of John’s ass and wrapped them around John’s still-wet cock, carefully working his fingers over the shaft to keep him hard while he pushed his own achingly hard dick into John’s body.

John moaned and writhed, whether from the fullness or from the stimulus to his over-sensitive cock Evan didn’t know. Now he was inside John, his already tenuous control snapped and he was consumed by the need to come. He didn’t give John much time to adjust to his cock, knowing he was loose and relaxed from all the attention his hole had received and the orgasm he’d just experienced. After only a few seconds Evan started thrusting deep and hard, taking care to avoid John’s prostate for now- he didn’t want to over stimulate John so much that it actually hurt him.

It took only a few minutes before Evan felt his own orgasm building at the base of his spine and he firmed his grip on John’s still hard cock and adjusted his angle to ensure he hit John’s prostate on every thrust. “Look at me, John,” he demanded hoarsely. John made a harsh sobbing noise and flailed his hand until he latched onto Evan’s shoulder, before finally prising his eyes open, though Evan wasn’t sure he could actually see anything by that point.

‘Good enough,’ he thought as is orgasm finally burst from him with a loud yell. He managed to retain enough awareness that he felt John’s second climax rip through him in the way his body pulsed around Evan’s cock, then he collapsed forward, only just managing to stop himself from crushing John.

He rested there for awhile. He didn’t know how long, exactly, because his brain wasn’t really tracking, but he didn’t think it was more than a few minutes before he regained his senses enough to carefully pull out. John moaned slightly, but seemed to be out cold. Evan grinned smugly, mission accomplished. He fished around by the side of the bed until he found his discarded t-shirt, which he used to wipe the worst of the come and lube from himself and John. He knew they’d wake up a little uncomfortable from the dried sweat and come, but he didn’t have the energy to fetch a wash cloth right then, so he just settled against John and wrapped an arm and a leg around him.

His injured leg throbbed in time with his gradually slowing heart beat and his jaw ached from all the rimming and sucking he’d done, but Evan could only smile to himself as he fumbled the sheet over them as best he could considering they were lying on top of most of it.

He kissed John gently, grinning at the cute snuffling noise that John would deny making were he awake, then he settled in beside his lover and joined him in sleep, confident that John would be back on an even keel once he woke up, ready to face the Pegasus Galaxy head on once more.

END.


End file.
